


Unrequited Love

by Grima_Buddies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Suicidal Intentions, Unrequited Love, damn everyone wants Jesse lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grima_Buddies/pseuds/Grima_Buddies
Summary: Love is a hard thing to find, especially in an organisation like Overwatch.Love is a hard thing to find, especially when your life entails constant life and death situations.Love is a hard thing to find, especially when the person you love has eyes for someone else.-An Overwatch Fic by Draykø





	Unrequited Love

Genji stood watching the breaking waves as they pummelled the cliff face hundreds of metres below him. He stood watching the short grass at his feet gently swaying in the seabreeze. He stood watching as seabirds lazily rode the hot air currents out over the sea. He stood watching, but not truly seeing. He was too far away, buried too deep in his mind, to truly see and marvel at the beauty of the scene before him. He was too deep to notice his feet slowly pulling him toward the edge of the cliff on which he stood. He was too deep to realise that he no longer stood on the soft grass, but instead the rough, uneven rock that signalled the drop off.  
He was too deep to notice that he was about to jump.

~  
One year prior

Genji was lying on the pristine white sheets of the infirmary bed, waiting for Angela when he first realised that he liked Jesse a little more than he thought.  
At the time, he was tenderly removing his crumpled visor after having a ‘very heated discussion’ with Reinhardt over whether swords or hammers were better; Reinhardt had proved his point extremely well: Genji had been sent to the infirmary immediately after with a broken nose and two black eyes aswell as a destroyed visor. When Angela saw him she was in a right state, mainly over the condition of his already battered face (he knew she also was worried about the cost of the repairs for his specialised faceplate, but respected her too much to call her out on it). Genji had just shrugged it off, retreating to an infirmary bed under the stern eye of the medic, wishing more than ever that she would just stop worrying over him for once. He was glad he had declinded her offer for the ‘special treatment’, which entailed being shut down so she could quickly straighten out his nose, as if he had, he never would have had the moment with Jesse that uncovered a new side to him. A side that had never before surfaced: A loving, caring and compassionate side. It was that side that would eventually lead to his downfall.  
As Genji lay there, Jesse had come sauntering in, a sheepish and goofy smile plastered across his roughly shaven face. He was still wearing his full battle gear, hat and all. Peacekeeper was still holstered at his side, aswell as a few flash bangs and his chestplate and serape covered in ash and dirt, most likely due to some sort of explosion. Genji speculated that Jamison must have gone along on that mission. He believed that to be the reason Jesse’s cybernetic forearm had come unattached too. He shook his head: he really was a wild one, that Jamison. Genji watched as Jesse had approached Angela, holding his detached metal arm up with his other hand, waving at her with it. Angela’s horrified reaction to his disembodied limb was enough to make Genji laugh hysterically, his semi-synthetic laugh accompanied by Jesse’s own deep and rich one. They had laughed in perfect Harmony for a few straight minutes before Angela gave them both ‘the look’ and dragged Jesse off to the special cybernetics surgery theatre she had Winston create for her, spouting Swedish words that could only have been insults all the while. This was the moment Genji realised he had a connection with Jesse, a connection that was maybe (just maybe) a little more advanced than friendship. Oh, how wrong he was.

~  
10 months prior

The last two months had been hell for Genji. He had been on about fifty various missions throughout the short time period, of which only two had he been accompanied by Jesse. It seemed every time he went to a location, Jesse was assigned somewhere else entirely. The mounting frustration caused by this led to his performance in battle declining rapidly, his focus always being elsewhere on Jesse. In turn, Genji had gotten severely injured multiple times in the thick of battle, losing entire limbs sometimes and occasionally being completely shut down on the battle field (he thanked Sombra for that). All the damage to his body meant he had to spend the little time he had back in Gibraltar confined to the Medical Ward under Angela’s watchful eye. This minor annoyance wouldn’t have bothered him as much as it did if he hadn’t had someone he desperately wanted to see. But alas, he just could not lie his way out of the infirmary and only succeeded in getting himself put into solitary confinement time and time again by a very ticked off Swedish Healer.  
Genji had to admit though, when he was out of the infirmary and back on an assignment, the two rare and extraordinary times he had been assigned a task with Jesse were the best two missions of that time period. He found that when they worked together, they just seemed to click and could pull off feats that no other comrades could dream of doing effortlessly. They worked so well in fact, that the missions they worked together on were so efficient that it was almost cruel for the whole team to gang up on the opposing forces. And of course, Genji’s focus didn’t waver once when Jesse was there by his side. They almost worked in sync, bullet and shuriken sailing through the air with such velocity that the receiver could only stare blankly and dumbfounded, their weapon idle, before their impending doom collided with them straight on. Genji was on fire, and so was Jesse as they mowed through the enemy gangs, deadeye and dragonblade sending them scuttling into the shadows like the cockroaches they were. Of course, the combination of peacekeeper and the katana made short work of them, which meant most of them never made it that far. Even Zarya, who was not a fan of Genji or McCree particularly, had to admit that they were a formidable team. Genji truly thought he had a secret love connection with Jesse. But, such things always come to an end, especially when your ‘special’ partner is sent on a mission with your brother.  
That’s when things truly became hellish.

~  
5 months prior

He hated Hanzo so much.

He hated Hanzo so much in fact, that he frequently had dreams about brutally tearing him apart with his spirit dragon and presenting his body to the gods to strip of honour. If he had any honour to begin with, that was. Genji had these dreams so frequently, he often began to wonder if this was a sign sent by his ancestors, but always cleared his mind of such ideas. Zenyatta had taught him to abolish such thoughts back in the monastery in Nepal. Still, he couldn’t help himself from fantasising from time to time. But even not even merely eliminating him could satisfy his uncontrollable hate for Hanzo; No, he deserved much, much worse. He deserved so much worse for stealing his one and only lover. He deserved so much worse for stealing his Jesse.  


It had all happened on a mission in which he, Jesse and Hanzo had been assigned. The mission was simple: clear out some thugs from the streets of dorado. Genji thought this mission would be easy, seeing as though Jesse was there with him, and in a way it still was. Physically. Mentally and emotionally was a whole different story. He remembered he and Jesse were mowing through the thugs as per usual when Hanzo used his connection to the spirits to cull the last few. Jesse watched in awe of the two spirit beasts, curling and roaring toward the last few thugs, the static power in the air unbelievably powerful. As the dragons had ripped through the thugs, there was nothing left in their wake but a few makeshift weapons and a few tiny bloodpsots. Genji could see mass respect and maybe even a little of something else in his eyes. Jesse was so amazed (having never seen dragons of such scale) that he almost didn’t realise when Genji slunk off back toward where their transport had dropped them. “Hey Genj” he had called “where ya goin?”. He distinctly remembered not answering him and proceeding to agilely dart toward the transport. “Was it something I said?” Jesse called after him, confusion evident in his voice. Genji knew the moment he left, Hanzo would make a move on Jesse, but refused to be any where near him. He knew that if he stayed in close proximity to his brother, he may draw his sword and fight him once again.  
The next mission he went on with Jesse and Hanzo was even more soul destroying than the first. This was due to the fact that whenever those two had a spare minute, be it being transported from location to location or just hiding waiting to strike, they were wrapped around eachother like Hanzo’s dragons.  


This was when Genji knew one of the Shimadas had to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Second half will be out soon guys! Hope you are enjoying! :D
> 
> -Draykø


End file.
